What's Wrong With Secretary Higurashi?
by Sango The Lecher Slayer
Summary: AU. Anyone will tell you he's a catch; he's smart, rich, and handsome, but definitely egotistical. She knows him better than anyone else, but wants more for herself. After working together for 7 years, Kouga thought he understood Secretary Higurashi, until...he didn't. [KougaxKagome]
1. Chapter 1

AN: I want to be perfectly clear from the get go, that this fanfic is going to rely **heavily** on the plot from a wonderful Korean Drama "What's Wrong With Secretary Kim." Go watch it! While the plot of the drama will be modified, I thought others might have fun seeing the Inuyasha cast take on these roles. Enjoy!

* * *

"He's not only the youngest CEO in the country, but the most competent to boot. Since taking charge of the Takahashi group, profits have nearly doubled," a handsome man explained to his group of friends.

"Not to mention he's ridiculously attractive," a blonde woman in an evening gown giggled, sipping her cocktail. "But I heard that he's finally dating someone."

"I haven't wanted to brag," a beautiful brunette responded, leaning in towards her group of friends, "but it's me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before haughtily continuing, "I guess someone worthy finally caught his eye."

Leaning back in his chair, swirling whiskey in his glass, the man countered, "I bet you haven't even touched him yet. I heard a rumor that he doesn't allow women to touch him. Ever."

The brunette paused, stirring her drink. "Well, we've only been going out for a month, so it isn't that weird, right?"

The blonde blinked before responding, "But you've held hands and kissed, right? Like, normal stuff?"

The brunette leveled her with a glare before responding, "We're taking things slow. Who are you to judg—"

She was cut off by the group standing to greet the very man they had been gossiping about. Hand stretched, the handsome one began, "Kouga, how are you this evenin—"

Kouga breezed by, ignoring the attractive group of people who were clearly vying for his attention; instead he made a beeline for a plush velvet couch.

As he rubbed his brow, the brunette sidled up to him. "Kouga, baby, what's wrong? How can I help?" she purred, leaning into his shoulder.

As his glanced flicked over her, he disdainfully remarked, "You're way too close, Kagura. Move."

Kagura quickly slid away from him. While she collected her thoughts, she turned to observe him again. Typically a polished, hard-to-ruffle man, something clearly was bothering Kouga today. From a safe distance, she decided to pry. Batting her lashes and pouting, she implored, "Tell me what's wrong, baby. Maybe I can help?"

Staring at his hands clasped in his lap, he ignored Kagura. Instead, he muttered to himself, "I just don't understand. What is wrong with…?"

Kagura leaned in slightly, "What was that? I don't think I heard you."

Kouga's gaze snapped upright before turning to Kagura. "I wasn't talking to you, but I said, 'What is wrong with Secretary Higurashi?'"

He stood up abruptly, smoothing his tuxedo. "I have to figure this out. I'll be taking my leave now."

As Kouga began to briskly walk away, Kagura stood quickly, inquiring, "Is there any way I can help?"

He paused before turning back to look at her. "No, I don't believe you can." He paused again, "Just remember not to touch me. You don't have that privilege" Spinning on his heel, he breezed through the doors of the lounge, leaving Kagura with her mouth agape.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Kagome breezed into Kouga's home, selecting his suit, tie, and watch for the day. After surveying her selections—and nodding to herself at her impeccable taste—she brought the items over to him for his inspection.

"What are your thoughts on this ensemble, sir?" She asked, smiling politely.

At his brisk nod, Kagome bowed before walking out the room, returning after exactly 3 minutes to help him secure his tie. _Just like every other day, _Kagome thought to herself, internally rolling her eyes.

Kouga surveyed himself in the mirror approvingly. "I must say, Secretary Higurashi, I make this suit look good."

Kagome continued smiling politely as she nodded, "Yes, sir, the suit looks good on you, as we would expect given that it was tailored to your body."

Kouga turned from the mirror to glance at Kagome, "You misunderstand me, I didn't say that the suit looks good, I said that I make—"

Kagome's phone ringing interrupted him. With a quick glance at the screen, she remarked, "You won't want to take this call, sir. It's the executive director."

"Good point, why ruin my good mood with his incompetence." Kouga turned to Kagome inquisitively, "Secretary Higurashi, you're good at your job. I'm great at my job. Why are most people so incompetent?"

Kagome smiled indulgently, "Not everyone can be as perfect as you, sir."

Kouga chuckled, "Quite right, Secretary Higurashi." He paused before continuing, "Speaking about imperfection, don't forget that tonight we will attend the Portuguese ambassador's party."

Eyeing himself in the mirror once more, he continued, "We have to make a good impression as we work to expand our client base in Europe."

"Absolutely, sir," Kagome smiled as she gave a quick bow.

* * *

The twinkling lights in the ambassador's garden created a romantic atmosphere. Kouga noted the various women in evening gowns who seemed to be vying for the attention of well-dressed men in tuxes. He paused in his survey momentarily, seemingly noticing something of great interest to him. As he began walking over, a group of girls began to excitedly chatter.

"Oh, check my hair, Kouga is coming over this way!"

"Ugh, your hair looks fine. How is my make up?"

"The more important question is if we have any food in our teeth!"

"Oh my goodness he's coming clos—"

The conversation stopped abruptly as Kouga breezed through the group of women, making his way towards his target. Meeting him at his destination, Kagome politely smiled while internally rolling her eyes, yet again.

"Tell me, Secretary Higurashi, is the mirror accurately portraying my handsomeness?" Kouga asked, turning to admire himself from multiple angles.

Kagome smiled indulgently, "Yes, sir. You look very handsome tonight."

Kouga put a hand over his heart, "Why, Secretary Higurashi, I never thought I'd hear you say those words. I thought you would maybe compliment my tuxedo, or perhaps my watch. But for you to compliment my princely appearance? I'm almost speechless."

Kagome kept her smile in place as she gestured towards the town car waiting for them. "I aim to please, sir. Are you ready to leave for the evening?"

"Yes, I think I've made all the connections that I need to make for the evening." Sliding into the car, he turned to her, "I trust you had a pleasant time? The evening gown seemed to fit fine."

Kagome smiled politely and nodded, "I did, sir. Thank you for asking."

"While I don't really understand it, you certainly seemed to attract the attention of that group of Spaniards," he remarked overly casually while examining his watch.

Kagome rolled her eyes before composing her face into a smile. "I used the opportunity to talk about our investment portfolio, sir. Whenever they hinted at anything other than business, I gestured to something at the party using my left hand."

Waving her hand around, Kagome drew Kouga's attention to the ring on her finger. "I always wear a ring to these events, sir. Keeps the focus on business."

Kouga laughed. "Well done, Secretary Higurashi. As a reward for doing such a great job tonight, I'd like to give you a gift. Ask for anything you'd like—except for me, of course, I'm off the table." Kouga laughed, looking out the window.

Kagome paused before turning to look at him. "As always, sir, your timing is impeccable."

"Of course it is. You know—"

"I would like for you to find a new secretary. I am putting in my two weeks' notice," Kagome swiftly interjected.

Kouga turned to Kagome in disbelief. "You want me to what? Why?"

Kagome smiled serenely. "Find a new secretary, sir. For personal reasons."

Kouga's expression tightened as he frowned at Kagome. "If that's what you want, Secretary Higurashi. Makes no difference to me."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts and what you predict will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far! It definitely inspires me to keep writing. Just a reminder, I don't own the Inuyasha characters, nor did I create the Korean drama this story is inspired by.

* * *

"Miroku! I have news!" Sango whispered loudly when she walked into the office, a tray of coffees in hand.

Miroku abruptly shut his laptop and gleefully spun in his chair. "My dearest Sango—"

"I told you not to call me that. We are not a couple," Sango sighed, interjecting.

"I love when you bring me the latest gossip!" Miroku continued on, hands clasped in front of his chest as he bounced in his chair.

"Well," Sango paused, looking around the room, "I heard that Kagome is going to quit."

Miroku stopped bouncing. "Lovely Sango, I think you must be mistaken," he intoned seriously.

Sango huffed, "What makes you say that? My intel is good."

"Because, sweet Sango—" Miroku began.

"Oh for the love of God."

"Secretary Higurashi has worked for our CEO for seven years now without complaint. She truly must be a saint," Miroku reasoned.

"While I agree she's clearly up for sainthood, I know that—" Sango began.

"Sango, Sango, Sango," Miroku continued on theatrically, bringing his fingertips together and closing his eyes. "Believe me when I say that I know people. I just get them on a more intrinsic level than most. Yes, some say it is a gift, while I would say it's almost a curse to understand people so well. You see, since the CEO has not done anything egregious or out-of-the-ordinary, it's safe to say that Secretary Higurashi is absolutely not going to quit. For you to say—"

"Caught in a dramatic speech again?" Kagome interrupted as Sango passed her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Sango sighed.

Taking a sip of her drink, Kagome asked, "Did you tell him your source for the information about me quitting was me?"

"He didn't even give me a chance," Sango dryly replied.

Miroku jumped out of his seat, "Secretary Higurashi, tell me this isn't true! You are the only one who can manage our CEO. It was hellacious before you arrived and tamed him."

Kagome stopped herself from snorting. "Miroku, I doubt that anyone can control, let alone tame, our brilliant CEO, least of whom his secretary and personal assistant. Also, as I've mentioned, you can call me Kagome. We've worked together for seven years now."

"And you're just going to quit, leaving these seven wonderful years we've built together behind? Why would you leave us? What could be better than working here?"

Kagome ignored Miroku, instead turning back to Sango. "I have work to attend to. Can you handle this situation?" She asked, gesturing vaguely towards Miroku.

"I'm on it. Thanks for making time to grab coffee with me this morning. You seem to have so little free time, but I'm glad you could make it today," Sango added cheerfully.

Kagome beamed at her. "It was my pleasure. I should soon have more free time in my future. Maybe we could see a movie sometime! I saw a trailer for—"

Interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone, Kagome checked the caller. "It's the CEO. Please update me on the status of the 2018 fiscal year charitable funds when you get a chance; the CEO would like a report by EOD so he has an update in advance of the next board meeting."

With a wave of her fingers, Kagome exited the room and picked up the call. Miroku turned to Sango, frown visible on his face.

"Why do you think she's quitting?" He asked morosely.

Sango sighed, "Seems to me like she needs some more free time." She paused, "but I thought you _understood_ people—how did you miss out on the big hints she was dropping?"

Kagome knocked gently on the door of Kouga's office before letting herself inside. Focusing on the day's schedule on her tablet, she asked, "You said it was urgent, sir?"

* * *

The loud squeak of the office chair caused her to look up. Shocked, Kagome quickly schooled her face to a neutral expression. _Wow, he looks like a mess. I've never seen a hair out of place before. Does he have bags under his eyes? What happened to him last night?_

Waiting patiently for Kouga to speak, she recalled the obnoxious noise the chair made and quickly ordered a new one. Although still appearing haggard, Kouga grinned at her.

"Sir?" She asked again.

"See, I knew you weren't really planning to leave," Kouga remarked casually.

With a tilt of her head, Kagome asked, "What makes you say that, sir?"

Kouga scoffed. "You know me better than anyone else. You heard my chair make a noise one time and you knew it would drive me crazy. I bet you just ordered another chair for me right now, didn't you?"

Kagome smiled serenely. "Yes, sir, I did. Although I am still quite serious about tendering my resignation, while I am working for you it is my goal, as always, to provide you with excellent secretarial services. This, of course, includes finding you a high quality replacement."

Kouga frowned. "We'll see about that. In the meantime, I called you here to ask about the status of the hotel we're opening?"

"Yes, sir, blue prints are on your desk to your left." Kagome answered calmly.

Kouga frowned again as he reached for the packet of blue prints. "Fine. How about the 2018 fiscal year charita—"

"Sango is almost done with the report, it will be on your desk by the end of the day," Kagome responded with a nod.

"Did you write the—"

"Thank you card to the ambassador has been sent in the mail, along with a bottle the whiskey you both enjoy," Kagome finished.

Kouga barely stopped himself from growling. "Stop that."

"Stop what, sir?" Kagome replied serenely.

"Stop finishing my sentences. It's very annoying. Not to mention rude," Kouga huffed.

Kagome nodded, "Of course, sir. Noted. Anything else, sir?"

Kouga huffed, gaze searching around the room before he sighed. "I'll be eating lunch on my own today."

"You won't be needing me, sir?"

"No," he brusquely replied. "I will not. You are free to enjoy lunch on your own."

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged the tablet to her chest. "Thank you, sir. As always, please don't hesitate to contact me if your plans change."

* * *

Inuyasha jumped as the door of his office was slammed open.

"What is wrong with her?" Kouga growled, helping himself to a glass of scotch before taking a seat in Inuyasha's armchair.

Inuyasha smiled, "Ahh, woman problems?"

"What?" Kouga barked, "Secretary Higurashi isn't a woman."

Inuyasha paused before delicately responding, "In all fairness, sir, she is actually…a woman."

"Fine, you've made your point," Kouga scowled, downing his glass. "Doesn't give her a reason to quit."

Inuyasha's loud laugh abruptly cut off once he took stock of Kouga's glare. He shrugged, "Well, the woman is basically a saint. How she puts up with all your requests while still keeping a polite smile on her face is baffling to me."

"I'm not that bad. I provide great benefits. I'm free eye candy for her every day—"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and interjected, "Right, every _single_ day. She is at your beck and call seven days a week. After seven years, I would understand if she wanted to quit."

"No way, I am the ideal boss. I'm perfect in practically every way. But," Kouga grinned, abruptly standing up, "you've helped me understand what it is she's really after."

"I have?" Inuyasha replied dryly.

Kouga smirked. "Obviously she's pretending to quit so that she can get more benefits out of me. Fine, I'll play her little game. I'll call her up and play the game right now. Because I know that I'm going to win."

As Kouga made his way to the door, Inuyasha quickly stood up and called out, "Kouga, I'm not sure that—"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped when the door slammed shut. He massaged the bridge of his nose, muttering, "Well, I'm not looking forward to cleaning up this mess."

* * *

AN: As always, read and review! Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the positive feedback! Just a reminder that I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in the story, nor did I create the story from the Korean Drama this inspired. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome took a deep inhale as she surveyed the street from her seat in front of the cute café. Exhaling, she relaxed her shoulders and released the tension from her body. She noticed two young parents holding their daughter's hands on either side, swinging her up and down. Kagome smiled wistfully, thinking to herself, _One day, that could be me. I could meet my husband during our lunch hour and take our little girl to the park, or maybe for ice cream_.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Kagome looked up as the waiter brought back the bill for her to sign. Signing without thinking, she handed it back to the waiter.

"Excuse me, miss, your name doesn't match the name on your credit card," the waiter interjected, annoyed. "What, is your name actually Secretary Higurashi?"

Kagome flushed and crossed out her signature, signing it correctly with her name. "Sorry, force of habit," she replied weakly.

_If that's not a sign I need to leave this job sooner rather than later, I don't know what is. _Kagome sighed as she gathered her belongings. _I really hope I can find a replac—_

Her musings were interrupted by the shrill of her cell phone. Kagome expertly tucked her items into her bag while answering the call.

"Yes, sir?"

"Secretary Higurashi, meet me out front of the office. We'll be going to my parents' for lunch today," Kouga demanded.

"Sir, I thought—"

"Plans change, don't dwell on the past," Kogua interrupted. "Oh, and meet me in 5," he added, hanging up.

Kagome sighed and looked at her watch. _Well it's a 7 minute walk, so I guess it's time to run_.

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, Kagome arrived in front of the building where Kouga's town car sat waiting. Trying not to visibly gasp for air after her sprint, she scanned the lobby for him. _Figures he would be running late. Man, do I need to work out more. When I quit, I'm going to finally have time to work out!_

Kagome caught sight of Kouga and immediately opened the car door for him before running around to her side of the car. _Yikes, he does not look happy. I'm not even going to ask what is going through his mind right now. Maybe seeing his parents will put him in a better mood. _

After 10 minutes in silence, Kouga suddenly turned to Kagome. "Secretary Higurashi, you know I'm not a man who gives second chances, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Kagome replied evenly while continuing to respond to emails on her tablet.

"But I think I will make an exception for you."

Kagome looked up, startled. "What do you mean, sir?"

Kouga smiled, "Look, I know that you're saying you're going to quit so that you can get a raise. Fine, I'll bite."

"Wait, no, that's not—"

Kouga laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not upset. I actually credit myself for teaching you a powerful negotiation tactic. Without having worked for me, you probably would not have learned that, right?"

Kagome paused. "Sir, I don't think that you're understand—"

"Believe me, I understand perfectly. So tell me what you'd like. A car so you don't have to take the bus? More time off? Promotion to a director position? An assistant? What would you like?"

Kagome turned to face him directly. "Sir, this is a very generous offer—"

Kouga smiled and interjected, "I know, I know. Not to mention you'd still get to work for such a perfect boss. Yet another perk for you."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the driver, "Sir, Miss, we've arrived at the family residence."

"Wonderful," Kouga clapped, "we'll settle your terms on the car ride back. I don't think you'll regret this. And by the way," Kouga winked, "great use of a power move."

Kouga slid out of the car while Kagome sat in stunned silence. _The nerve of that man! _

* * *

"Kagome, you look so lovely today. That shade of blue is very becoming on you," Kouga's mother, Hitomi, complimented while giving Kagome a hug.

"Thank you, ma'am. You're looking as beautiful as always."

"Well," Hitomi blushed, "face creams these days truly do wonders for the skin."

She turned to Kouga and embraced him, "You've gotten thin, Kouga. Kagome, is he eating well?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes, ma'am, his personal chef has been preparing very nutritious meals for him to eat when he is not networking with clients."

"Come, come, join us at the table. Lunch is ready. You know, we were so thrilled you told Kouga you wanted to stop by for lunch! We love to see you, Kagome."

Kagome felt her face twitch as she worked to keep her smile intact. _Of course, this was a set up so he could get me into the car and corner me. _"Well, you know I love to see you and your husband."

"Kagome, please, call me Kaito," Kouga's father interjected, voice booming. "We've known you for seven years after all. Only girl that my son has ever brought home to us too," he added, nudging Kouga.

Kouga rolled his eyes while taking his seat at the table.

"That reminds me, Kouga, when are you going to settle down? I'm not getting any younger. I want to have grandbabies someday. My health…isn't what it used to be," Kaito sighed, looking at Kouga imploringly.

"Dad," Kouga said between bites of food, "you just did a comprehensive health screening with the company. I don't think there's a 64-year-old in better shape than you."

"Hmph, fine." Kaito petulantly folded his arms. "You got me there. But will you ever get married?"

Kouga set down his fork and knife with a huff. "We've discussed this. There is no point to getting married. I have the perfect job and I have friends. A wife is just added work, added pressure. Besides, I'm an unattainable bachelor, and keeping me off the market has been good for business." Kouga winked.

Kaito and Hitomi exchanged a look before rolling their eyes.

"What about you, Kagome, is there anyone nice you've been dating?" Kaito asked.

Hitomi smacked him on the arm, "Love, that's a very personal question! …But tell us, is there anyone you've been seeing?"

Kagome politely smiled, "I've been really prioritizing my work, so I'm not seeing anyone right now."

Hitomi noticed the stiffness in Kouga's body fade as he took in Kagome's answer. _Hmm, interesting. Going to have to ask about that later. _She turned to Kagome, saying, "Well that's a shame, dear. A beauty like you with brains to match shouldn't be passed over!"

"I think we've talked enough about our dating lives for one day, mother," Kouga interjected. "Dad, you said you had a file you wanted me to review?"

"Well, that can wait—"

"Let's go." Kouga abruptly pushed back his chair and rose from the table.

"Look what you've done," Kaito whispered to Hitomi.

She gasped, "Me? You're the one bringing up dating! You know that's a no-go."

"Dad, you have 30 seconds or we will be leaving and you can handle this on your own!" Kouga shouted from the other room.

Kaito dropped his napkin on the table and shrugged.

"Now that the boys are gone, Kagome, I want you to tell me…" Hitomi began.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Is Kouga…seeing anyone? You can be honest with me."

"Not right now, ma'am. Of course, there are ladies he takes to social functions, but no one he is in a relationship with," Kagome replied.

"Such a shame. If only he would date you, you would be just perfect for him," Hitomi sighed wistfully.

Taking in Kagome's stunned expression, Hitomi back tracked, "Just a joke, just a joke, dear!" She forced a laugh.

Kagome laughed uneasily, "You are quite a jokester, ma'am."

"But really, maybe you—" Hitomi started.

"We're leaving, get your things," Kouga interjected. "Now. Turns out he wanted to show me a YouTube video of a cat playing the piano."

"You never open the links I send you, I had to show you in person!" Kaito yelled from his office.

Kagome stood, relieved to escape the conversation. "Wonderful to see you as always, ma'am, take care!"

"We'll be in touch, Kagome!" Hitomi shouted as the pair walked away.

* * *

The pair spent most of the car ride back in silence, checking emails and processing what took place over lunch.

"I don't think I've ever been more relieved that you prefer to exit social situations swiftly," Kagome told Kouga as they pulled up to the office.

"And why is that?"

"Your mother was telling me that we should date."

Kouga began to preen. "Understandable, I am quite a catch. It must have felt good to have the head of such an auspicious household believe you would be a match for their highly sought-after son, doesn't it?"

Kagome exited the car and walked over to Kouga's side so he could slide out. She tactfully responded, "Sir, while it is undoubtedly flattering that your parents think so highly of me, I believe that this is another sign that the time has come for me to quit."

Kouga paused, "You want to…what? But the offer I made-?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I was not looking for you to up my salary or buy me a car or any of those things. My time as your secretary will soon be over," Kagome replied firmly. She turned on her heel and walked towards the lobby.

* * *

AN: Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the long time since the update! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Incessant pounding on the door startled Inuyasha. Jumping out of his chair, he angrily stomped towards the door.

"What in the actual fu—" he cut himself off as he registered Kouga's grim expression.

"Dude," he began in softer tones, "what the hell happened to you? Also, ever heard of texting? It's 11:30 at night."

"My phone was an inferior piece of technology that needed to be replaced," Kouga growled, stalking inside Inuyasha's house. He loosened his tie and threw his coat on the couch as he reached for his friend's drink, knocking it back.

"So you destroyed it?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

Kouga snapped his head around and bit out, "As I said, it was an infe—"

"Yeah, yeah, inferior technology," Inuyasha waved his hands, "but you got pissed and crushed the thing, right?"

Kouga slumped into an armchair. "Yup."

Inuyasha laughed as he made his way back to the couch, grabbing his glass out of Kouga's hands. "And the only time you do that is when you have woman problems," he sing-songed.

Kouga rubbed at his eyes, "I don't have _lady_ problems, I have secretary problems."

"I feel like we've been over this before. Today, in fact. Is Secretary Higurashi not a woman?" Inuyasha asked, eyebrow raised. "Because she's got those curves in all the ri—"

"Fuck, just shut up, man! She's not a woman, she's a worker. She could be a sexless robot for all I care," Kouga retorted.

"Hell of a robot, then," Inuyasha replied, raising his glass at Kouga.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted," Kouga continued, leveling his friend with a glare, "even though I followed your advice, and may I say, it was terrible, Secretary Higurashi is still planning to quit!"

Inuyasha set down his glass. "First of all, I gave you no advice. You acted on your own. But secondly… no kidding, man? She's really going through with it?"

Kouga pressed his lips into a thin line, frowning. "No kidding."

"You messed this up. You had to. The woman has the patience of a saint—"

Kouga growled, "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"—which means that you must have done something to upset her, beyond being your usual self," Inuyasha concluded. "What happened the day she said she was going to quit?"

Kouga ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not sure. It was a pretty typical work evening for us. Although, now that you mention it…" Kouga trailed off.

Inuyasha sat upright, "No, no, I don't like where this is going."

Kouga broke into a grin, "She did seem to get teary eyed in the garden as I was surrounded by those women!"

"You must have been imagining it. She is a consummate professional—" Inuyasha started.

"Oh, but all makes sense. She's in love with me! She did comment on my handsome appearance in my tuxedo. And really, if you think about it, it's only natural," Kouga continued.

Inuyasha snorted, "Natural?"

"Yes!" Kouga intoned excitedly, "After all this time together, she must have held out hope that we could be together. And to see me with all of those very, very beautiful women would no doubt be heart-breaking for her."

"There is absolutely no way you have that right, Kouga." Inuyasha remarked flatly.

Kouga shot up from his seat. "I must talk with her about this! Let her know that even though I—obviously—cannot accept or reciprocate her feelings, this should in no way change our working relationship."

He collected his coat from the couch and grabbed Inuyasha's phone. "Don't mind if I borrow this, do you? I have to call Secretary Higurashi and have her pick me up."

Inuyasha jumped from his seat.

"I think you're making a big mista—" he began, only to be silenced by the front door's cheerful slam shut.

Kagome blearily rubbed her eyes again as she pulled up a few blocks from Inuyasha's house. She had just gotten home and changed into comfortable clothes when Kouga called her, demanding a ride home. _If he hadn't been drinking I could have said no, _Kagome thought angrily. She sighed, _But who am I kidding, I don't ever say no to his requests, no matter how inane. Grow a backbone, Kagome._

She quickly changed into professional clothes before hopping in the car. She typed in the location Kouga texted her into her phone. _I've never collected him from this place before…I wonder what he was up to?_

Kagome shook her head before shifting the car into drive. Within 15 minutes, Kouga appeared. She noted that his appearance continued to be—_Is haggard too strong of a word? _Kagome thought to herself.

As she stepped out of the car, she quickly noted that he was holding a bouquet while mumbling to himself. She walked towards him, catching only a couple of words.

"…be together… work well… professional…"

She rolled her eyes up towards the sky—_What did I do in a past life to deserve this—_before pasting a polite expression on her face. "Sir?" she called.

Kouga swung around. "Ahh, Secretary Higurashi, about time you showed up."

Kagome smiled through gritted teeth as she replied, "Apologies, sir, I was unaware you would need a ride home so late in the evening."

Kouga smiled back, "It will all be worth it, Secretary Higurashi. You'll see. These, by the way, are for you." Kouga thrust the flowers in her face.

Kagome's eyes immediately began to water, causing his expression to soften.

"I know, Secretary Higurashi, that you are truly overwhelmed by this gesture. I need you to kno—"

Kagome shook her head and took several steps back, interrupting Kouga.

Kouga frowned and walked towards her. "Please, don't interrupt me. There is no need to hide from the truth. You see, I deduced that—"

"AhhhCHOOO!" Kagome sneezed violently.

"Sir, may I please place these flowers in the trunk while you continue to enlighten me about what you have deduced? I am incredibly allergic to flowers." Kagome sniffled, trying to find a way to contain additional sneezes. _Is there a professional way to blow my nose? I need a tissue._

Kouga's jaw dropped. "Allergic?" he muttered.

Kagome rummaged through her purse, looking for a tissue, as she replied, "Yes, sir. Very allergic. While I believe I included this in my personnel file, along with my request to avoid areas with many flowers, such as gardens, I wonder if I did not provide appropriate documentation?"

"Avoid…gardens?" Kouga asked, voice strained.

"Yes, sir. Obviously it is not as significant of a problem when I have advance notice, as I did during the Ambassador's reception, because I can preemptively take medicine. But I try to avoid flora as much as possible," she replied in voice she hoped was neutral.

Kagome popped her head up and noted Kouga's obviously dismayed reaction. "Thank you for the gift though, sir. It's the thought that counts. Would you like to keep them to give to another woman, perhaps? Shall I put them in the trunk?" She offered.

"There is no other woman," Kouga intoned darkly.

Kagome gingerly grabbed the flowers from his fist and popped them in the trunk before ushering him to the passenger side. "I am sure you could have any woman you wanted, sir. Please do not take any offense to what I said."

"I'm not sleeping with Kagura, you know," Kouga snapped, nose-to-nose with Kagome, "I'm not dating anyone else either. Are you happy now?"

Kagome gently pushed Kouga into his seat and closed the door. She took a deep breath as she walked to the driver's side. _I must have done something pretty terrible in my past life. _She slid into the car and turned to Kouga, saying, "Sir, I'm happy if you're happy. Are you happy about not dating?"

"That is _none _of your business," Kouga growled.

Kagome grit her teeth and counted to five before she replied, "In all honesty, sir, I'm having a little bit of trouble tracking our conversation. Let's get you home. How does that sound?"

"You want to get rid of me!" Kouga exclaimed, offended.

"Sir, that is distinctly not—"

"I bet that getting rid of me would make you happy, huh?"

"Please, that's not what I'm saying here—"

"Well, you can't get rid of me just yet! You promised to find me a replacement," Kouga intoned darkly.

"Of course, sir, I'll find—"

"Why don't you just take the day off tomorrow?" Kouga interrupted, "Save yourself the trouble of seeing me."

Kagome paused. "Are you genuinely offering me the day off tomorrow?" she asked, hesitant.

"Yes. Take it. I demand you take the day off." Kouga grumbled.

Pulling up to a red light, Kagome turned and smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that. Rest assured I will find you the best secretary in the—"

"Have you even found another job yet?" Kouga interrupted.

Kagome paused. "Not yet, sir."

"Are you going to stay in the city?"

She sighed, "That would depend on the next job that I find."

"If you don't have a job and you aren't planning on moving, then why are you going to quit?" Kouga asked, voice low and frustrated.

Kagome gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Personal reasons, sir."

"Like what?" Kouga pressed.

She sighed as she pulled up in front of his home. Shifting to park, she turned to him and replied, "Personal means something that you don't share with your boss."

Kouga angrily opened the door before he stalked over to her side, pulling her door open. "Well, pretend I'm not your boss. That's an order."

Kagome carefully pasted on a neutral face. "Sir, if you're giving me an order to do something, then you are acting as my boss."

Kouga tugged at his hair. _I can't seem to make a solid point tonight. Stupid alcohol_. "Just…just tell me, Secretary Higurashi."

Kagome stared at the floor before quietly replying, "I want to get my life back."

"Huh?"

She turned to him, determined expression set on her face. "I want to get my life back. I have spent seven years dedicated to this job, which means that I have had minimal time for friends and family, let alone time to date. I want to date. I want to get married one day. I want to have a life that is more than working for someone who expects me to be there any moment of any day, even at—" she checked her watch before she through her hands in the air in exasperation,"—1:15 on a weekday morning. I want more than this!"

Realizing her mistake and how , Kagome softly closed her mouth as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"Do you mean all of that," Kouga asked quietly.

"Yes, sir." Kagome responded, face once again neutral.

"Then we have a very easy solution," Kouga replied.

"I need to quit—" Kagome began.

Kouga dropped to one knee. "Keep your job. Marry me."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think will happen next.


End file.
